


Purge

by gorejosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejosh/pseuds/gorejosh
Summary: in which josh has his own annual purge every year.. or week. or day. whatever he feels like.





	Purge

    I'm running. I'm running so fast, knife in hand; gun in pocket, heart racing, blood pumping fast through my body, and looking for my next victim. To accompany my knife and gun; I'm wearing black boots, black ripped jeans, black sweatshirt with a black bunny mask. I'm, as they call it... dressed to kill.

    I do this for the rush. The adrenaline. Nothing beats the excitement of feeling a knife go through someone's body, or let's not forget the amazing feeling when you hear the ringing in your ears once you fire your gunshot, knowing it hit your victim. 

I'm Columbus' most wanted person, yet no one has caught me yet. I'm too good for them, best of them yet. Not even Ted Bundy could top me.. although I should give him some credit, I learned a good majority of my skills from him. Anyways, it's dark, all you can hear is the rocks crunching with every step I take and the crickets chirping in the grass. It's a pretty busy night, oblivious people everywhere. Perfect. I stand on the side of a building, out of everyone's sight, with my knife behind my back as I peek from the side of the building. You know when I'm out here, I'm out here to kill.

Fuck, someone's coming. A precious victim.

I turn back to the side of the building, slowly pulling my knife out from behind my back. My breath is at a halt, making sure I'm extra quiet. I begin to whisper slowly, and softly to myself: "1..2..Josh's comin' for you..3...4.. better lock the door..5..6..grab your crucifix..7..8..dont stay up late..9..10..never sleep aga-" I shove the knife into this helpless bitch. She immediately drops to the ground, bleeding out, and I begin to drag her to the garbage can near the building and throw her into there. I stare happily at the masterpiece I created and shut the lid to the garbage, leaving her there.

Time to take off again, and by the time I get to my apartment, I still hear no sirens. God, how stupid this town is. I have a kill streak of 113 already and I'm still living peacefully in my home. No one even knows my name, nor what I look like, my street name is "Darko". That's what they put on national television. In fact, another news broadcast is on about me right now. Hm, wonder what these dumbasses have to say this time..

"BREAKING NEWS: THIS JUST IN. The infamous serial killer, "Darko", is believed to be at it again. A source from the Greenwood Apartments on 25th avenue thought they believed they saw a man dressed in all black with a mask on was seen outside her apartment window with some kind of weapon in his hand, she could not tell which weapon it was though. If you see this man, please contact us, or your local police, with the number on the screen. Thank you. Next, "Should you allow your teens to use smart-" click.

They are on to me. I have to get out of here.

But trust me, Columbus, this isn't the last time you'll see me.

You will never not see me. I will always be here. Possibly creeping in your windows, sleeping with your family members..everywhere. I'm always going to be everywhere.

Until next time,

see you in your dreams.

 


End file.
